Power of the Miko, Hunger of the Inu
by Beginning Life
Summary: (Better summary inside) Kagome runs home to never return. When an Inu youkai comes into the Fuedal era, with the Shikon no Tama, everyone gets confused. Lemon, rape, and cussing (doesn't begin until 1st chapter.) InuKik, SessOC
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty then, These are going to be my author's note, before I even start this story. ^___^ I'm a little crazy person, you can ask any of my friends, and at the moment I am finishing the Prologue, and 1st chapter of this story.  
  
I would just like to say, also....; I do not own Inuyasha, sadly enough..* whine* I own a Sesshomaru plushie though. . .^__^; And I lurve it. . .a lot. I do own Adi. Adi is my own character that I made up. I had a drawing I did of her, but I lost it.  
  
Okay, I said I would give you the better summary inside, and here it is: Kagome realizes by something that is said to by Kaede that she isn't the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Scared, she runs back to her own home, and marries Hojo. Many do forget about her, though she is missed much by Inuyasha and the rest. Many, many years later, an inu youkai shows up. She has Kagome's scent on her, and smells almost exactly like her. She even looks like her! She even has the Shikon no Tama with her. Who is this new inu youkai, and how can she wield the Tetsiaga?!  
  
I hope you read it when I finally get it up, Ja ne, and for the time being, read another one of my stories!  
  
~ Jessie 


	2. Prologue The Inu Youkai, and Miko?

Alrighty, here's the prologue, but first a word from our sponsor...just kidding. No one wants that, right? Just what I thought! Okay then, if you see some of these - *^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^* it means I'm separating places. ' This' is thoughts, and..that's all.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Kagome smiled, listening to Lady Kaede's story. It was about the Shikon no Tama, and the four winds. She stared at Miroku and Sango, cuddled up next to each other. Inuyasha said his usually "feh," once and a while.  
  
Lady Kaede's eyes finally settled on Kagome, and she continued. Kagome was started to fall asleep, until she heard something.indescribable. It tugged at her heart, and she bit her lower lip. ' I'm not the real Guardian of the Shikon no Tama.' She stood up, " I'm going to bathe, I will be back soon." She smiled, and picked up her bag. She then quickly ran towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep. He awoke in the morning, and looked around, " Kagome?!" He yelled, looking around. His first instinct led him to the well. As he tried to jump down, he found he couldn't pass.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
The girl, who looked only to be sixteen, appeared out of the well. She had long, raven-coloured hair, she wasn't very tall, maybe 5'6", or 5'7". Her hair reached her thighs. She pulled into a ponytail, and looked around. This all seemed familiar to her. She had blue, almost grey eyes. A ring of purple around the pupil. She also had purple streaks in her raven-coloured hair. She had ivory-coloured skin, she had to purple stripes on each side of her cheek. A lilac jewel in the middle of her forehead.  
  
She wore a black kimono, the sash a silver, matching her eyes. She had purple flowers decorated all over it. She looked around, on her necklace was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Inuyasha quickly sniffed the air, and he smelled Kagome. He quickly stood up, and ran towards the well, Sango and Miroku following behind. Inuyasha stopped, looking at the girl. " Who are you?" He yelled, and sniffed the air. " And why do you smell like Kagome?!"  
  
The girl looked at him, staring into his eyes gold eyes, ' Is he talking to me?' She thought to herself, and pointed at herself. She noticed the ears on his head, and instinctively moved her hand down her waist. She found she had no weapons, and just stared at him.  
  
" Yes, you, wench!" He yelled, and then looked at his side, what was the Tetsiaga doing? He looked at the girl, and the Tetsiaga, and it's sheath flew towards her.  
  
She caught it instinctively, and hooked it to her side. It was now in perfect condition as her hands touched it, " I am Adi Janan Shamira, daughter of Kagome Higurashi." She looked at Inuyasha, and watched him.  
  
Sango's eyes widened, and watched this girl. ' How is she an inu youkai? And a Miko?!' She yelled in her head. She watched how Adi stood, looking at them. It looked much how Kagome always had, her hands on her hips.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, " Kagome's...daughter?" He asked, and closed his eyes. So many years ago she had left, and now her daughter comes back to this time? " You have the Shikon no Tama, give it to me." He yelled at Adi, as she walked closer.  
  
" No, it's mine. My mother gave it to me, and told me to guard it with my life." Adi yelled, holding onto it.  
  
' Is that why Kagome left? She was not the true Guardian of the Shikon no Tama? Is her daughter? Is that why she is an Inu youkai?' Questions flooded Inuyasha's head, he seemed to have gotten much more mature.  
  
Naraku jumped from the tree he had been sitting in, " So, Kagome had a daughter? I was wishing that Kagome's first child would have been from me...but I will take you as my own."  
  
Adi shivered, ' Who is this man to be able to just claim me?' She felt him closer to her, and felt his breath in her ear. She quickly turned around, using her small, but deadly claws to cut across his stomach. " I am not an item where you can just take me. And the things that I hold on me can not be taken easily either." She shot a glare at Inuyasha.  
  
" Yeah, she is Kagome's daughter!" Shippou smiled, and ran to her. He clung to her leg, looking up at her.  
  
Something told Adi not to fight this feeling of warmth from this kitsune. She plucked him from her leg, and hugged him softly. " What is your name?"  
  
" I'm Shippou!" He smiled, and wiggled from Adi's grasp. He stood on her shoulder now, and smiled.  
  
' How come I just welcome him with love and care?' She asked herself, she had never felt that before. She had never cared for anyone, or hugged anyone for that matter. She looked at the woman with the long black hair. A noise started to emit from the bundle she held in her arms.  
  
Adi covered her small, pointed ears quickly. The sound of it hurt her ears. She may have grown up with her mother, but she had grown up in the country side. She had only gone to the Higurashi shrine because...She shook her head, she wasn't going to think about that now.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Adi had started staying with Inuyasha, though she was unattached to everyone, except Shippou, in their little gang. Many times had Naraku come back for her.  
  
Sesshomaru watched from above in the tree tops, ' Who is this new inu youkai? This....Miko? And why does she stay with my hanyou brother? She doesn't even seem to like him. She can contain the power of the Tetsiaga....' He was in awe of this girl, who was more than anything he had ever seen before.  
  
*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*  
  
Well, that's all for right now. Not very long, right? I know, it was going to be longer, but it is annoying to type right now. Ja ne, 1st chapter coming soon!  
  
The Jessie 


End file.
